


A Crossover No One Asked For!! Horay!!

by BoneDryBones



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Ask, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Sex, Vampires, but not realy, but so is louis, everyone is bi, exept for edward, he is a het, idk - Freeform, lestat is kinda a bitch ngl, peepee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDryBones/pseuds/BoneDryBones
Summary: One day Louis comes a cross an old diary that detailed his discovery of a different vampire race. One that can walk in the sun without being burnt to a crisp!. Intrigued and exited, Louis tracks down the vampire mentioned, one Dr Carlisle Cullen, in hopes of being taught the "vegetarian" vampire lifestyle. He doesn't stop to consider what that might entail him to do....... now he's attending a public high school in a small town in Washington. And somehow he keep getting involved with small town drama, and something possibly much bigger.-or-Bella's birthday celebrations get cut short as a mysterious man shows up at the Cullen's door, demanding to be taught their ways
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Lestat de Lioncourt & Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Louis's Discovery

He hardly gave any thought to the clothes he tossed in the small black case. A sweater. Some trousers and underwear. A shirt or two. It didn’t really matter, he could always by some clothes while he was at the airport. What he really needed to take had already been place into his precious book bag.

The trip to the airport was easy enough, and once he got there finding a ticket to Forks, Washington, was even easier. Surprisingly enough not many people wanted to go, even when it wasn’t heading into the winter nights. The lady at the counter gladly gave him the ticket, she even tried to chat him up a bit! To Louis it was obvious that she was flirting. He was flattered, of course, but he simply wasn’t interested at that moment. Politely as he could, he slowly left the conversation. The line behind him of tired families, groups of half wired college kids, and bored businessmen, seemed to collectively let out a sigh of relief as Louis stopped holding up the line.

Louis didn’t have to wait long for his flight. It maybe took only thirty minutes of staring blankly into space and holding a Styrofoam cup of half cold tea until last call for his fight was announced. Luckily, his flight was almost half empty, unluckily though, he still found himself stuck next to a crying baby and his mother. He did have the window seat so that kind of made up for the continuous crying, screaming and occasional sorry glances from the tired mother. Staring out of that small window into the almost pitch darkness of night, his mind couldn’t help but wonder back to earlier that night. When he found that book. 

~*****~

Lestat had been out on a trip, visiting some fashion show in Rome apparently, so louis had all the time he needed to read whatever he wanted. He found his collection growing recently. Armand had been sending him rare books from all over the world, and so it was only natural the Lestat tried to outbid his affections. The number of books grew so rapidly that even Louis doubted his ability to get through them all before the Lestat returned. But he was going to try his god damn hardest. Some nights all he did was sort through whatever box he hadn’t unpacked.  
It was on one of these nights the came across the strange book. It was small, old (probably at least a hundred years old) and appeared to have been hand bound in red leather. But what really caught his eye was the spine. It had no title on it, turning it over to the front the only writing was in an exceedingly small golden embossed lettering. Louis could just about make out the words “Diary 2 Of Abraham Wolfenstein”. Curiosity crashed over him like a wave, and just about got to the chair before he pried open the book with eager fingers.

The book was incredibly fascinating. Louis didn’t know what he would find in these pages other than the story of a man. He certainly didn’t expect to find the story of a vampire! It followed a German scientist as he travelled through the US from around mid-19th to early 20th century. Apparently, he had been turned somewhat 50 years earlier, and was seeking the company of others like him. According to the book he had travelled most of Europe but had hardly found anything and was going to move onto Asia if he could not find anything of substantial company. It was on the 13th of June 1894, that he came across a ‘Dr Carlisle Cullen’. The book went on to describe Dr Cullen as such:

“He was a kind, caring man. I usually take more interest towards the female sex, but even I had to admit that he was inhumanly beautiful. There was a reason to his unnatural beauty, but it was not one I had thought possible. Of course, I knew he was a vampire, he had all the signs, beauty, perfect porcelain skin, inhumanly fast hearing, and speed. I was shocked to find though that he could walk in the sun and did not require a coffin to rest. He did assure me that he does drink blood, although he considered himself to be “vegetarian” on the fact that he does not drink human blood. Apparently over the almost two centuries that he had existed, he had mastered the skill of suppressing his human blood lust. He was also shocked to find a vampire that fundamentally was the same as him yet had contrasting differences in ability. Out of sheer curiosity I wondered, and later suggested that we drank each other’s blood, to see what would happen of course. Unfortunately, Dr Cullen would not consume mine, he felt that he would run the risk of undoing years of training, but he would allow me to run my little experiment on myself. He offered up his bare wrist to me, and I drank. It tasted the same as other vampiric blood I had tasted. It did occur to me that I had there was no proof that doing this would do anything and that I had gotten my hopes up. But surprisingly enough, that night as I headed to my coffin, I felt no pull to enter. Thinking that maybe I just wasn’t tired yet, I headed to my lodgings study. There I read for what seemed to me as a short period, but as I went to go sleep, I caught a glance outside. I was in such a state of shock that I hardly registered what had happened! It was sunlight! I was so overwhelmed with ecstasy, that I hardly thought before rushing over to tell Dr Cullen what I had discovered. That although I still felt the thirst, I still had my speed, my marble skin, I could walk in the sun. I had become a different race of Vampire!”

For the next 10 months, Wolfenstein and Cullen travelled together. Wolfenstein never understood why Carlisle stayed so committed to his so called “vegetarianism” or his job, but he respected that it was his decision. That was, until they got into a fight one day. It had apparently started off over some small trivial thing, but eventually grew into a full-blown fist fight. They had each bought up sensitive topics. Wolfenstein called Carlisle a coward for not consuming humans, and Carlisle called him a murderer over Wolfenstein’s wife (he had accidentally killed her when he was first changed and didn’t have control over his thirst). In the end, they didn’t settle anything and went their separate ways. It was two months later, a full year from when he drank from Carlisle, when he felt the urge to sleep at day. He had grown so accustomed to not sleeping in a coffin, he had hardly thought of bringing one let alone having it in his room. Being the scientist that he is, he deduced that the bloods affects only lasted for a full year. 

Louis hardly cared to read the rest of the book; his mind was to full of questions. Who else knew about this over race? Had Lestat know? What about Armand? Or Marius? If so, why had they not told him? How were they created? Did they come from Akasha? Were they affected by her burning terror? Was Dr Cullen still alive? Was he still “vegetarian”? But the one most important to Louis at that moment; would Dr Cullen turn him and teach him to be like him? Yes, he had gotten over his guilt for what he was, but there was still a tiny inkling of hope that he could be different.

It didn’t take long for him to find Dr Cullen’s address and phone number. He lived just on the edge of a small town in Washington called forks. Dr Cullen was still in fact a well renowned doctor in the field and worked at the local hospital. In the time of his separating from Wolfenstein and present day, he had gotten married and adopted five teenagers that all attended the local high school. There was no doubt in Louis’s mind that his “family” were also vampires, probably all vegetarian and his race of vampire. He of course had texted Armand about this immediately, but to his surprise this was the first Armand had heard of different vampire races ever. For once Louis knew something that his elders did not, and it filled him with an almost giddy sense of joy. He had made up his mind almost immediately after that, he would find the Cullen’s and (if need be) beg them to train him. Scribbling a note for when Lestat returned in a weeks’ time, it read as such:

“Lestat if you are reading this then I have left. Do not look for me, do not come for me. I am safe. I need to do this, and I will return at some point,  
Love, Louis”  
He stuck this on his coffin lid and began to pack.

~*****~

As Louis mind drifted back into the present, he heard the intercom announce that they were landing. The lady on his left had fallen asleep and still a had her baby in her arms (it had stopped crying at least). He gently tapped the lady’s shoulder and she slowly woke up with a groggy yawn.  
“yes? Can I help you?” there was a slight edge to her tone, though that maybe because he had just awoken her from probably her only peaceful sleeps she had gotten for days. Louis tried to be as polite and calming as possible as he smiled at the lady.  
“No, but we’re about to land soon and you may want to buckle yourself back in,” he pointed towards her undone seat belt.  
She blushed at this and mumbled a gentle apology before moving the fat baby off her lap and doing he seat belt.

The landing was comfortable enough, although that fat ass baby did start up his crying again. His mother did not react to quietly to this and almost seemed to be o the verge of tears. Louis decided to help by offering, to carry the women’s carry-on bags and pay for a taxi to take her wherever she needed. She smiled and thanked him, and as he gave them back to her in the airport, she wrote down her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Out of kindness he took the paper although she knew he would not need it and sent the young pair on their way with $200. It was doing little things like this that filled him with contentment. He pulled his scarf closer to his face as he stepped outside into the windy autumn air.


	2. Happy Birthday Bella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of suicide in this chapter. I don't know if there will be anymore conversations about it, but if there is i'll put a waring here in the beginning and I'll put the actual part in bold

To Louis surprise, Lestat was not there once he woke up. He thought that Lestat would have returned home and have immediately set out to find him. But it appears not. Maybe, just maybe, Lestat had respected his wishes to stay away. of course, Louis did find this unlikely, but he at least held out some form of hope. Louis looked to his surroundings. 

Last night, when louis had left the airport, he decided not to risk finding the Cullen residence that late into the night. Instead he roamed the desolate streets till he came across an old graveyard. It was small, decrepit, desolate, and obviously no one had visited in a while so it was safe to assume there would be no late-night visitors. He found himself a quiet corner and began to dig. The grave he had chosen was quite ancient. So old, in fact, that the lettering had almost eroded to nothingness, all that he could make out was a year of birth that stated this man was born in 1764, just two years before his own. He pondered on the fact that this person could very well have been him, if not for the circumstance that had befallen him. Louis envied them for this, the fact that they could go to rest in the earth for all eternity and that he could not. That he had to rise every night from his slumber, just to see man repeat the same mistakes it always will, and to slowly kill everything and one around them. How lucky this corpses was to only live only one lifetime and not to be stuck in an eternal loop of sorrow and anger, only to be alleviated in sleep. Louis realized he had gotten side-tracked in his thoughts and resumed the task at hand. The coffin that he reached eventually was (thankfully) big enough for him to get in and lie out fully. It was made of a plain wood, obviously who this was had not been too rich to afford a comfortable final bed, but it would do.

~*****~

Bella awoke to the sound of light knocks on her door. She let out a quiet “come in” and her father gently came in.  
“Happy Birthday,” Bella couldn’t tell if Charlie was trying to be subdued due to that fact she despised her birthday, or he was unaware of how to celebrate her birthday in person (she guessed it was a bit of both). Charlie bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead and placed the presents on her bed.  
“Thanks Charlie you really didn’t need to do this, plus, I thought we had agreed no presents,” She appreciate that this was the first birthday she was celebrating living with him, but she genuinely disliked having any type of special attention (especially on her birthday).  
“I know, I know,” he sat down next to the presents, “But my one is not wrapped, so technically it’s not a present. And the wrapped one is from your mother, I told her you didn’t want anything, but you know how she can be.”  
Bella let out a small laugh, every year, no matter how much she insisted, her mother would always throw her a huge birthday party even though Bella really didn’t have any friends to invite. She looked down to get a proper look as to what had been placed on her bed. The first smaller, unwrapped one was a small camera, nothing to fancy just something that she could carry around with her. The second was a photo album that was so obviously picked out by her mom that even without the card she would be able to tell who got her what.  
“Your Mother coordinated hers with mine, she wants you to take a whole bunch of photos for your senior year,” Charlie looked at her with nostalgic, almost sad eyes, “Senior Year. How have you grown up so fast? I think I can almost see a grey hair, right there!”  
He reached his hand out to pluck it out, but before he could, Bella jumped out of bed to look in the mirror. She had remembered her dream in which she had seen an older version of herself hand in hand with Edward. She remembered how it had struck her to her core in that moment, she realized that one day she would grow old, weak, ugly, and Edward would still be his youthful self forever. But as she looked in the mirror, she was that there was no grey and that Charlie was only Joking. Bella stood there for a moment waiting for her heartbeat to slow back to a normal pace. Charlie obviously concerned with how she reacted tried to calm her down.  
“Bell, I was only joking. To think that at eighteen is when the ‘Youths of Today’ worry about being old.” This did not help.

Once she finally got to school, she was greeted by her regular friends.  
“Hey Bella! Ready for the big day?” asks Jessica.  
It’s an innocent enough question but one that still makes Bella suspicious on whether its referring to her birthday or if she’s forgotten something that is happening. They all look on at her impatient for an answer. “The big ‘R & J’ essay due. You did remember right?” Jessica now looked concerned; it wasn’t like Bella to forget an English essay.  
“Um… Yeah,” thankfully her friends didn’t know that it was her birthday, and she would like to keep it that way. “Do you mind getting in a picture, my mum wants me to take a bunch for her?”  
They all huddled together and smiled. For a while they stayed like that, chatting what they had planned for today and what they would do after school. That was until Edward showed up. When they had noticed his roll up to the parking lot, they said their good buys and her friends went in doors. Edward walked towards her and she could already tell what was going to say.  
“Happy Birthday Bella,”  
“Don’t remind me,”  
“But Bell, your birth is something worth celebrating, is it not?” he had this sweet honey like look in his eyes that made Bella swoon just by making eye contact.  
“Maybe, but aging isn’t” she looked up to make eye contact with him, he smirked back at her. Edward leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. No matter how many times they kiss, hug, or just press bare skin together, it always jars her how cold his skin is, so much so that she almost flinches before relaxing back into it. It’s slow, sweet, and tender, but at the same time awkward and stiff. She was still yet to get good at kissing, and it showed.  
“Your ‘aging’ huh?” he moved away from the kiss to make eye contact with Bella, “18’s a little young to be thinking about the unstoppable passage of time.” “It’s one year older than you,” she knew this was technically true.  
“Physically, maybe, but I’m a hundred and nine remember?”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t be dating such an old man? mmmm gross, yuck!” she stuck out her tongue in mock disgust and Edward let out a little chuckle. The bell signalling for them to go to class rang but neither of them made any effort to leave. He lifted hand to cup her cheek.  
“Hey Bella!” Edward dropped his hand and she turned to see who was calling her.  
“Jacob!” This was the first time seeing him since prom last year and he looked like he was doing even better than ever. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans, and he had this thick hair slicked back into his usual braid. Edward walked over to Bella’s truck to give them some privacy (not that he couldn’t hear the conversation anyways).  
“Hello mister biceps?! Y’know anabolic steroids are bad for you right?” he knew that she was joking, but there was a little something in her that made her wonder how he was building muscle so fast.  
“I’m just filling out Bella, but it wouldn’t feel so drastic we hung out more,” it was obvious what he was trying to insinuate, but Bella didn’t see him that way, he was more of a little brother to her.  
“You should switch schools then, come hang out with the pale faces,” she tried to play it off cool and not lead him on.  
“Nah, I prefer the rez schools, it makes me feel closer to my community. Plus, I’m quite sure this is vampire territory,” he made a side glance to Edward who just rolled his eyes in response. “But anyways, happy birthday. I saw this and thought of you,” he presented her with a with a dreamcatcher. It was beautiful! It was made from twigs in an almost nest formation, with string making an intricate pattern. The string had a collection of beads and feathers woven in at points as to look like swirls of stars. “A real, authentic, Quileute dreamcatcher. None of that fake store-bought stuff.”  
“Oh, Jacob I love it!” she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.  
“Bella, come on” it was Edward calling this time. They exchanged goodbyes and Bella went off to her first class. 

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Alice had demanded that she wear her gift that there house tonight, Bella would have said no but Jasper was abusing his powers again. English went relatively smoothly; she had managed to give her essay in on time and for the rest of the time they watched Romeo & Juliet (1936). For that class Bella and Edward just stayed in the back and talked about, the movie instead of watching it. There was one part of the movie, near the very end when Romeo thought Juliet had died, that the conversation got serious. Edward was talking about the fact there was one thing that he envied about humans.  
**He turned to her and said “Suicide.”  
This stopped Bella’s train of thought and she immediately turned to face him.  
“It’s nearly impossible for u- some people to do it” he looked up towards the ceiling, Bella took his hand in hers, “but for you humans, a little poison, a dagger that’s all you need to die. There’s so many different options.” She furrowed her brow and gently rubbed the knuckles of his hand.  
“But why would you need to think about such a thing? You don’t have to answer if it’s too hard, but I’d like to know,” she knew how difficult this conversation could be and she didn’t want to upset him if it was triggering. Back in her old school, a girl had jumped off a bridge one night and ever since her school did a yearly assembly on suicide prevention and awareness.  
He looked back at her and gave her a small, sad smile, “In the years after my turning, I couldn’t stand what I had become, what Carlisle had made me. Even if we were to strictly hunt animals, even if I wasn’t going to have to kill a human, taking life from a creature was till so hard for me. At some points it go so bad that I became suicidal. I have gotten better, and I feel no resentment towards Carlisle. But when you were kidnapped, and we thought you were dead, I couldn’t stand the thought of being without you, so I had to come up with some sort of plan.” Now that the story was over Bella considered the best way to move on with the conversation,  
“What was your plan?”  
“Find some way to provoke the Volturi”  
“What’s the-”  
** The teacher had picked this moment to call on Edward to make sure he was listening. Edward was to recite the last lines from the movie. This was too easy for him; he had seen the movie more time then he could count. After the teacher went back to minding his own business, they resumed the conversation from where they left off.  
Bella turned back to Edward, “Ok, it doesn’t matter who the Volturi is, but promise me this,” She made him look her right back in her eyes, “that no matter what happens to me, you will not kill yourself or get someone else to kill you. Promise me.”  
He looked away, “I’ll try my best, but you’re my only reason-”  
“That isn’t good enough, find a new reason, you have to promise me.”  
He paused for a minute but didn’t look away, instead he looked dead serious now, “I promise.”

The present that Alice had got her was beautiful, and Alice was right, she did love it. It was a fitted bottle-green dress with lace flowers embroidered on. Usually, she avoided wearing dresses, but since this was a special occasion (and she wanted to make Alice happy) she had decided to wear it. Alice had met her outside the front door, and nearly dragged her into the house. The sight that she saw took her breath away. It looked like something she had only imagined in mid-class fantasies. They had the blinds shut* and the window aisles were lined with candles that light the room in a dim calming light. The ground was lined in rose petals that lead up to a table with a pile of presents and a cake. The Cullen’s themselves stood in their respective pairs and gave her warm smiles. She nearly burst into tears. Yes, she had had birthday parties before, but only in her early childhood had she ever had one that felt this personal and inviting. The Cullen’s had only known her for just less ten a year but were willing to take her into their home and make her feel more like she was with her only family. They were willing to fight for her because, it not only made their son feel happy, but because they also accepted her. Just as her eyes began to water, she felt a cold arm pull her in for a hug. She looked up and there Edward was. He was responsible for this family she found, and she couldn’t thank him more.  
“I love you” she gave him a gentle kiss.  
“I love you too, but let’s go and greet everyone,” she nodded in agreement. Carlisle and Esme came up to her first. While she gave Esme a hug, Alice took a picture.  
“Sorry I found it in your bag!”  
While they chatted about the school day, Emmett approached Edward. “Dating an older women? That’s hot!” he bumped him on the arm. Edward turned to him in a look of confusion and annoyance. 

“Time for presents! Rosalie you go first!” Alice gave her a silver bag, which Rosalie the immediately gave too Bella at arm’s length and with less enthusiasm then a depressed monkey. according to her it was a necklace that Alice had picked out. Next was from Emmett. It again was also wrapped in silver. Bella shook the box to try and get a guess at what was inside, but to her surprise it sounded empty.  
“Already installed it in your car!” said Emmett with a look of proud self-enthusiasm.  
Alice next handed her a blue parcel that was from Esme and Carlisle. But before she could open it, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone turned to each other with looks of mutual bewilderment shared between them. Bella in her head counted that all of them were there.  
“Are we expecting anymore company? Bella did you invite anyone else round?” Carlisle questioned. She shook her head, even if she had invited someone else, she would have told them.  
“I didn’t hear anyone come up the drive, and I don’t remember seeing anything approaching when I was outside,” said Emmett.  
“Edward can you hear anything?”  
Edward screwed up his face in deep concentration for a moment. Usually it took him less than a second to listen in, yet this time it seemed almost painful.  
“I-I think he may be looking for someone. I can’t really tell. I think he knows how to hide his thoughts somehow?”  
He still had his eyes firmly shut, and his face had taken on a painful grimace. Bella put a hand on his back. She remembered the last time he couldn’t read someone’s thoughts, how his body had contorted in confusion and irritation. Edward seemed to immediately calm down as soon as she touched him. He gave her a weary look of gratitude. There was a knock at the door again, except this time louder. Once again, they looked at each other, but this time there seemed to be an almost immediate decision made. They would open the door for this mysterious stranger. Emmett, being the most physically imposing, went first. Everyone else crowded behind him. He slowly turned the handle. Bella clenched her clammy hands as she felt her pulse quicken. Once Emmett had finally turned the handle, he flung open the door. The person that they saw had their back to the family. They were tall (just under 6” she reckoned), they had brown shoulder length hair, and they wore a matching burgundy blazer and trousers. Bella was unable to make out the gender of the one standing in front of them, but by the cut of the blazer and the broadness of the shoulders, it was most probably a man. He seemed to be looking up at the stars, if he had heard them, he made no moves to indicate so. Emmett gave a loud cough  
“Excuse me, is there anything we can to help you?” He had lowered his voice so that it sounded intimidating but not too rude.  
The man let out a sigh and turned towards them. Bella could now make out that he was in fact male. He had beautiful green-eyes, they seemed tired like he had seen too much and wanted to sleep. His jaw was squarish with high cheekbones, but his skin most startling of all was bone white.  
He gave them a polite smile, “I’m sorry for intruding, but would this be the residence of one Dr Cullen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I did have the chapter fully planned out but i just couldn't find the effort to actually write. I'll try to update every once in a while but I can't guarantee that there will be a regular schedule. On thing you can be sure of is that i'm gonna keep the chapter length to a min of 1,000 words.  
> In this fic i'm going to try to make Jacob and the others in the Quileute tribe less offensive to native american people. For example seeing that hair is sacred to the, i'm not going to make Jacob cut it. Although I am going to try my best, please do tell me if I write anything offensive  
> *Yes i know that the Cullen house doesn't technically have any blinds but thats stupid  
> Most of the second part is dialogue from the movie because that's the resource that i had at hand 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	3. Hello Forkes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just walks around Forkes for a little while

Louis carefully got out of the coffin and brushed off whatever had fallen on him over his sleep. He tried his best to make the grave look undisturbed, but unfortunately, it was obvious that the soil had recently been dug up. Luckily, the good thing about old graveyards is that no one cares enough to visit, so there wasn’t anything to worry about anyways.

The sun had just set, but since it was only 6pm, the shops were still open. Louis made his way out the graveyard and into the street. Before he resumed his journey to Forkes, he would have to feed. He was well aware that this could be his last time feeding from a human, so he was planning on making it count. There were many ways he could find his pray: stalk them into an alleyway, follow them home, seduce them into to following him, but these all took time. If he wanted to get to his destination quick, he would have to resort to the quickest method he knew. 

He roamed the streets till he came found a small bookshop. It was mostly empty save for the lady at the desk. She was young (maybe around late twenties to early thirties), her skin was a smooth warm brown, and her hair was held in a ponytail with a red bow going on the crown of her head. She had her bent over to focus on her phone, the cold light on her face contrasting against the warm light of the shop. Louis stepped inside and gave a small smile as she turned to look at him. He rubbed his hands together as if he were trying to create a heat that would never come. 

“We’re going to closing up in a few minutes so please make it quick” her voice was kind but slightly scratchy. 

Louis gave her a small nod. Her stock was nothing special, the usual books you could find in any store. He made his way over to the classic section. Of course, he had already read most of them, yet it was always nice to revisit an old favourite. He picked a copy of “Maurice” by E.M. Forster, back at home he had a first edition copy from when it had come out. Louis felt a pair of eyes staring into the back of his head. Obviously, the poor women wanted to get home before rush hour got too bad. He knew he should probably get on with the task at hand. He turned towards her.

“Excuse, but it appears that a book I want isn’t in your stock. Could you just check in the back for me?” He tried to but on his kindest voice and flashed her an apologetic smile. 

The woman let out a tired sigh, “Yeah, so what’s the name and who’s the author?” 

“Queen of Damned by Lestat Lioncourt,” The second book in Lestat’s little memoirs collection. Where Louis had stopped at one Lestat, being required to do the absolute most at all time, had published 2 and was in the midst of writing a third. Heaven only knows how many he will. 

She let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re into that type of shit?” 

“No but I’ve read the other ones and now I guess I have to read this one,” 

“I think he’s full of himself, too much of ego for me too like him,” 

Louis through his head back in laughter, “I know right!” She didn’t even know the half of it.

She smiled and shook her head before going through a small door. All he had to do now was follow her in.

~*****~

It had been an easy kill, she didn’t thrash around, didn’t scream. She just accepted it. Not wanting to draw attention to himself by dragging a dead body outside, he decided to leave it in the small room. Hopefully, whoever was waiting for her at home would come looking for her sooner or later. Luckily there were not cameras in the shop (Louis thought that was weird for a modern shop but didn’t dwell on it for too long), so unless someone saw him enter or leave the shop, there would be nothing to connect him to the crime. Just to be safe, before leaving the shop, he turned the lights off. 

Sure, he could have just used his speed to get there but decided on getting a taxi to the local hotel anyways. He did these little unnecessary human acts just to piss Lestat off. Lestat hated when Louis did things like this, and even though he was not there in that moment, the thought of Lestat turning in his grave was to satisfy to ignore. The taxi was nothing fancy. Plain black leather seats, cup holders that you pulled out from the middle, a dirty piece of plastic to divide the driver from the passenger. Said driver was balding middle-aged man who offered Louis a cigarette before they started driving. Once they had gotten onto the highway, he reached for his phone to check if he had any missed calls, only for both of his pockets to be empty. The next logical place to check was his bag, but that also came up empty. He had probably just left in the apartment. Plus, he didn’t really need it anyways. He didn’t want to be contacted, and those who would want to contact him could probably find a way to do it anyway. If he did want to talk to anyone else, he could either find a phone, buy a new one, or just write to them like back in the old days. 

The drive wasn’t too long, just over two hours. It had started raining shortly after they had started driving. He could hear the rhythmic pattern of the rain droplets. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Louis loved the rain. There was just something about it that made him feel so comforted, so at home, so warm. As a human he would sit by the window a fresh cup of warm tea, close his eyes, and just listen to it falling. He actually did that now. Closing his eyes, took a deep unnecessary breath, and listened.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were met with the stare of the driver’s. 

“Sorry mister,” he gave out a small chuckle, “It’s just that, with how still and how silent you were, I thought you had gone and died on me! Can’t have that on the business now can we!” he had a weird way of talking. He put an emphasis on words that sounded as if they should not have been emphasised.

“No, no, just resting my eyes,” Louis was tempted to reassure the poor man that, he needn’t fret, for he had died many years ago, but that would only lead to unwanted questions.

“Not long now. Why you coming to Forks of all places?”

“Oh, you know, visiting distant cousins,” he smiled at his little joke, “a Dr Carlisle, perhaps you’ve heard of him?” 

The driver looked into the rear-view mirror and beamed at him, “Like hell I do! That man helped my wife push out five kids. Better than any other damn doctor for miles! Don’t get me wrong I love my wife, but if she ever ran off with him? I’m telling’ you I wouldn’t blame her one bit. That man has worked here for years now, and I swear he hasn’t aged a day! And all those kids he’s adopted. My wife wants a sixth but I-”

He proceed to ramble on about multiple different subjects. His wife how is kids were getting on in school, what he was planning on doing on the weekend. In the meantime, Louis just looked out the window occasionally humming in pretend interest. Before he even knew it, he had arrived at the hotel and was getting out the stuffy car. He thanked the driver and paid his bill. 

Stepping into the hotel, the first thing he noticed was how empty it was. Of course, there was the usual tapping keys of the front desk, the faint sound of guests walking around, but other than a lady at the front desk the lobby was completely empty. Even if it off season, being Forke’s only hotel, louis expected it to be a tad more populated. The floors were lined in a hideous white and black marble that bounced the light directly into one’s eyes. Whichever idiot was in charge or interior design, had also it used for the front desk. The light itself was harsh and hard on the eyes. At the front desk sat a middle-aged women. Her skin was pulled taught over her faked tanned face. She was tapping away at her laptop all while chewing obnoxiously at a piece of gum. As Louis approached, she looked up, smiled a wide strained smile, and leaned he head up on her hand. 

“Why hello sir," her voice had an overly high pitched to it, “You gotta room booked?”

“No. Are there any available?”

“Depends…” she smirked as if she had said something amusing and dragged a finger above the counter, “How long are you staying for?”

After an excruciating exchange, with the lady called “Michelle”, he was finally able to get a room. When he got to his room, he collapsed onto the stiff, starched sheets as if they were the softest of silk. At least if the Carlisle's rejected him, he had a place to rest for a while.

Michelle waved him goodbye as he head to make his way out back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WowWee, it's been a while hasn't it! Again sorry for not uploading in like forever, but I got ~Writer's Block~  
> This chapter is literally just Louis walking around Forkes and speaking to people. I know it unnecessary, but I love to write useless dialogue between characters.   
> Next chapter, Louis will finally meet the Cullens! I cannot tell you how quickly this chapter will come out, due to being swamped with school work, but I will try not to have you waiting to long.   
> As always, constructive criticism and and comments are always welcome!  
> Au Revoir~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! i hope you enjoyed this fic, it is my first one ever published online!  
> Sorry id the characters seem out of character, i haven't read/watched either of these in a while lol.  
> As always constructive criticism and tips are always welcome, and don't forget to kudos!  
> Bye~~


End file.
